


The Storm

by Copper_Coloured_Clouds



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl has a twin, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Coloured_Clouds/pseuds/Copper_Coloured_Clouds
Summary: The storm took them by surprise, it swept in so fast that they didn’t have time to find shelter. Alex ran through the streets of an empty town, looking to make her way back to the building she and Eric made camp in.  Eric Grips her arm as he drags her through the rain, they’d have been running for hours and Alex’s legs were starting to feel like jelly, her initial shot of adrenaline waning off by now. she tried to keep up with her brother but soon her legs slip from under her and she fall face first onto the wet, gravel pavement, her head bouncing off the wet pavement beneath her.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Judas Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Alex POV

The storm took them by surprise, it swept in so fast that they didn’t have time to find shelter. Alex ran through the streets of an empty town, looking to make her way back to the building she and Eric made camp in. Eric Grips her arm as he drags her through the rain, they’d have been running for hours and Alex’s legs were starting to feel like jelly, her initial shot of adrenaline waning off by now. she tried to keep up with her brother but soon her legs slip from under her and she fall face first onto the wet, gravel pavement, her head bouncing off the wet pavement beneath her.

Eric hoisted her up off the path and they were off running again, Alex stumbling behind him. Aaron had gone, out looking for the group that we had been hoping to take in, so there was no one there to open their place from the inside, they finally made it into a house that wasn't locked and shuffled into the bedroom, shivering and hugging close to each other. Eric struggled to push a bed against the door and brought back pillows and blankets from the room next door, they slept curled in the corner together that night, keeping each other warm as possible through our damp clothes.

A shrill ringing noise pierced through the comfort of sleep and Alex could feel someone carrying her, probably Aaron or Eric. A small noise escapes her throat as she tries to open her eyes. A car door opens and she feels herself being placed in someone's lap, there were voices above her followed by a few gunshots, her mind was so hazy that she didn't even flinch. she felt someone covering her ears, warm callous hands that she knew didn’t belong to Eric. she faintly hears a car door slam and the hands move from her ears, the arms holding her grips tighter and she feels a third hand grab her face. Its silent until she hears someone grunt “She’s claimed”, that sentence would have been worrying if she wasn’t so out of it, but as the third hand moved away, she slowly relaxed into the arms around her, the rise and fall of the chest she was against lulling her into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

she didn't know how long she had been out, she tried to open her eyes, and was surprised by a bright light blinding her. Pulling off the thin sheet she had on she tries to sit up, whimpering at the feeling of dizziness that overcame her. she looks around when she spots someone In what looks like a ransacked kitchen.

"E-Eric" she mutters softly, squinting at the figure in the corner. A groan of pain passes through her lips. Touching her head, she feels a dull pain spread across the side of her head, drawing a gasp from her lips. The figure in the corner had moved and was now in front of her, and she could see he was far too big to be Eric. she could hear them talking but she couldn't make out anything they were saying.

As the light faded, she thought she could feel someone gently tucked my hair back behind my ear.

Eric's POV

he tried to follow the small band of people who broke into the house, punching and hitting at the man who had plucked Alex from beside him.  
“you can’t take her!”, he yells, “she has a concussion I need to find help for her”,  
his cries fell on deaf ears and someone holds him back. he watches as a stocky man slides her carelessly into their car, her head rolling to the side. He yells and screams, not able to see anything but her legs. he struggles harder and the man who just put her down walks over to him.

The man who took Alex hits him over the head with the butt of his gun, and he falls to the ground, pain throbbing through my temples. A few seconds later the car tires squealed, trying to shoot them out was a lost cause, and they were gone too fast no matter how hard he tried. he staggers to his feet, trying desperately to follow after the car anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so MAJOR TW sexual assualt in this chapter, you can skip it without any interruption to the plot (and if you are easily effected by these things i suggest you do) the basis? she get assaulted by to man that helped take her and Judas intervenes at some point.

Waking up felt more like a nightmare than Alex thought possible, as if the world ending wasn't bad enough. she was in a small room, it wasn’t really decorated apart from a chest of clothes, a throw blanket on the bed and a small cabinet of various food stuffs. she looked around the room, noticing how empty it was.  
Just as she sat up the door clicked upon and a tall man with blue eyes and dark hair walked in the room with a bag in one hand and the keys to his room in the other,  
"You’re up" he says more as a fact than a question, he closes and locks the door behind him, puts the bag on the bench of a small kitchen and with his back turned to me states,  
"yer to stay in here" he didn't look back as he started unpacking the small tote bag, putting what looked to be preserves into his cupboards,  
“this is where yer food is, eat what you need," he cast me a sharp look “only what you need”

Alex nodded wordlessly, not wanting to anger the large man. she noticed her hands, they hurt and were covered in bandages, looking up at him he saw my confusion,  
“the guy you were with grabbed your hands when tony tried to pull yah away, broke a few bones." Alex couldn't help but tear up. her hands were gone, she can’t use them, they're useless. Sniffling she tried to move her hands, a small whimper escaped her throat as pain shot up her fingers.

A hand lightly touched her shoulder, making Alex flinch. Looking up, the man looked as though he was going to say something, but he seemed to think better of it when he lowered his hand and walked out the door. she sat in silence, sniffling and wiping her tears away until she realised how hungry she was. Shuffling out of the bed she made my way to the cupboard the man had pointed out, looking through she noticed there was some spreads and some dried meats.

she didn’t want to eat too much, so she just grabbed some dried meat and a piece of fruit. she tried to be quiet as she ate next to the bed, flinching when someone opened the door.

"No, I saw him leave earlier we should be fine" a man whispered his friend as they backed into the room locking the door behind them. she tried to be quiet as she scrambled into the kitchen, trying to find somewhere to hide. Footsteps approached the bench she was hiding behind and a startled scream escapes her as a rough hand pulls her up by her wrist,

"There she is, Judas’ been keeping you all to himself hasn't he" a taller, bulkier man sneered. The pain in her wrist flared as he dragged her out of the kitchen, she let out a scream as she was pushed face down onto the other man- Judas's bed. Fear welled up in her throat as the smaller, scrawny male held Alex down. her eyes burnt and she started to cry as she heard clothes rustle,

"N- no, no please don’t" she whimpered, struggling in the smaller man’s grip. Alex tries to kick and hit the man holding her down. Tears started falling freely as she hears footsteps approach her and the mattress dip behind her. she feels fabric being forced into her mouth, smothering her loud sobs. Still struggling she tries to kick the man behind her, sobbing and gagging on the dirty cloth in her mouth. she starts screaming when she feels the man drag her legs of the bed and rip her jeans off, exposing her underwear.

Screaming and crying she tries everything, kicking and squirming. A hand on her shoulder rips her onto her back, her hands free momentarily she starts swinging, trying to hit and scratch the man above her. her every attempt to push and hit him is trivial once the scrawny man pins her arms down on either side of her head. Lifting her leg, she manages to kick the man in the crotch, thrashing her arms she gets the man above her in the face.

she rips the fabric out of her mouth and gets up from the bed, running to the door she manages to grab the doorknob before she feels her hair being pulled back. she lets out a grunt of pain as her head is pulled back and the bigger man wraps an arm around her waist. He rips her hair tighter and the skinny one grabs her face,  
"You fucking cunt" he growls before landing a solid punch to her jaw and she lets out a cry of pain. The man behind her grabs her arms together and pushes her over a table, loud sobs splutter from her bloodied mouth as a belt is wrapped around her arms and a hand is pressed against the back of her neck. Fingers hook under the waistband of her underwear, ripping them down, her words are slurred and marbled as she begs him to stop, trying to struggle out of his grip. A scream of pain stops her slurred begging as she tries to kick and squirm, begging and screaming for him to stop. A rough hand silences her pleas as she lay limp on the table, sobbing as he drives her bruised hips into the table beneath her.

A door creaks open but she can barely hear it over the grunting of the thinner man, but what she did hear was the enraged tone of Judas himself,  
“what the fuck”  
That was all he said before the man who was supporting her weight was ripped off of her, dropping her harshly to the ground.


End file.
